The Car Promoter
by zhangs
Summary: [Chapter 7 up] Cagalli's profession is car promoting. However, a filthy rich aristocrat becomes a blot to her dreams as he steps into her bachelorette lonesome life. ANONS. CAN NOW REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_"If i profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims,ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

_CLICK _"Romance..."

"And Michael Schumacher stays in the lead. Now lets -"

_CLICK _"Car racing..."

"Use Colgate whitening and your teeth will be as clean as -"

"Advertisements..."

"Boring, boring, even more boring" grumbled the bored sunshine-yellow haired female.

_HISS _

The silver framed flatscreen television was switched off.

She switched off the television and lazily lied on her posh brown couch. "Reality t.v. sure is getting boring these days..." muttered the almost bored-to-death blond. She chucked the remote control at another couch and shifted to get into a comfortable position. She felt that the world was getting boring, unexciting and monotonous. Every day was the old same routine, wake up, breakfast, work, lunch, work, home, dinner, tv, sleep.

She stared at her coffee table's vase of purple orchid for a moment till her eyelids felt heavier by each second, and finally shut. As she fell asleep, she let out soft snores and even... drooled.

Her name is Cagalli Yula Attha. She turned 24 last June, a bacheloret, currently living in small terrace and employed by Z.A. Co. as a car promoter.

Her dark yellow hair reaches half an inch above her shoulders, curling towards the end. A pair of golden orbs which shine with the kind of hard determination attained through years of intensive training. Her slender figure is always well hidden as she always wear loose shirts and pants. Her fashion strictly contains no tight-fitting clothes, skirts, revealing tops and high-heels. (No wonder she has never have an attachment before - ) She has fair complexion and lastly, the most special feature of all, her temper. She can throw a tantrum anytime anywhere be it in the public or private. Beware of her mighty punches for one blow of it will result in a fatal injury. It takes a short while to get her anger aroused so, those ladies who mistake her as a guy, please take caution.

Cagalli had taken her dinner a few moments ago and turned on the television. Not for long, she switched it off and fell asleep on her living room couch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, 6th January 2008 Friday 8.20a.m.

"CLING!" the black metal gate closed.

Cagalli dashed out of the house in a bone-crunching acceleration the minute she washed up and prepared herself for work. She had only woken at 8.10a.m. to find herself lying on the living room couch. Then again she remembered it was still Friday - workday -. Work starts at 8.30a.m..

Out went Cagalli with her hair in messy tangles and curls, a half eaten loaf of bread in her right hand and a few bread crumbs along with small drip of milk around her mouth. Her blouse's top button was not buttoned and the colour of her pants did not match her top at all She sure looked unkempt. Furthermore, she's a car promoter for goodness sake! Outer appearance is a great concern for a promoter.

Cagalli is so fried.

-------------------------------------------

While a certain blond was running her way to work, a shrill broke the serene atmosphere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Cagalli in disbelief. "My identification card!" she exclaimed and quickly made a u-turn then ran back to her house.

_THUMP_

"Waah!" cried Cagalli in pain as she tripped over a small step on the pavement. She was too focused in getting home that she was not conscious of her path.

Unfortunately for Cagalli, her left wrist twisted while landing during the fall. She winced in pain as she got up and continued running home.

"Got you freak!" said Cagalli angrily at her identification card.

Then, she hurried to the company.

On her way, she squinted at the nearby clock tower. It read 8.25a.m.

Cagalli IS fried.

------------------------------------------

"Excuse me" called an urgent Cagalli, no way was she going to lose her position of the never-late-before emplyee to her rival, Mia Campbell, the vain slut. As soon as she passed through the sqeauky automatic glass panel entrance of Z.A. motors building, she ran towards her manager's office. A tall and lean male was unfortunately in Cagalli's way.

"Excuse me Mr." shouted the irritated Cagalli, unaware of her impending crash.

"OUCH!" cried Cagalli in pain once again as her shoulder collided with the anonymous's. She did not really cared much about it, for reporting to her manager was top priorty now.

"WATCH IT kid" growled the male in anger.

"I said EXCUSE ME!" retorted Cagalli. She did not see how the male looked like nor did she bother to do so. However from the corner of her eye she could see a raven black head.

_Hmph! Fancy calling my a kid man! I'm not even a baby goat! Sheesh, if i'm a kid, he's an over-sized ox!_

-------------------------------------------

"Young Master! Are you all right?" questioned the fallen man's young servant, Mortimer, in panick.

"Heck! Some nerve that kid is," complained the fallen young man while trying to get up.

He was pissed, meaning he would sue this company any minute if such another incident was to occur. He patted his left injured shoulder lightly and was about to walk to the counter when something on the floor caught his attention. He stood before it in disgust as to what it was.

_Cagalli's half-eaten bread_

"Vile..." mumbled the young man and grimaced at the same time. He then looked towards the direction where the blond lady ran and furrowed his brows..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Of Chapter One-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies! It's only my first fanfiction so I think I screwed up the first chapter. Really sorry! And thank you so much for your reviews! It really do encourage me to continue the story : heh

Thank you Cagalli Yula aTTHA for correcting my mistake! Haha, how embarrassing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"CAGALLI?" called the angry Yzak Joule, the boss of Z.A. Motors. His shoes thumped loudly against the white-tiled floor of the office as he frantically searched for his employee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak Joule. Twenty-five going on twenty-six. Hot headed guy, quite similiar to Cagalli's temper. Cold looking pair of eyes which always radiates the don't-mess-with-me, and keep-a-metre-within-us-or-else, aura. Smooth silver hair cropped in a military buzz cut. Original sense of fashion. Promoted from a manager to the boss of Z.A. Motors this year. He's rather cut out to be a discipline master as it shows from his voiciferous calls when he orders his employees to assemble. A bachelor still.

--------------------------------------------

Cagalli held her identification card against the disc-sized security check machine outside the office.

The machine chirped a beep as a small dull green light shone at the right hand corner of it. The wooden door of the office automatically swung open to reveal the ferocious boss, who was about to grab the door handle, with people engaged in busyness in the background. Several telephone rings resounded in the office and there were smells of coffee.

From the look of her boss's eyes, she knew that she was being glarred daggers at.

Further more, Cagalli noticed that her boss's eyes are a thousand times colder from a mere distance of forty-five centimetres. As cold as pluto probably.

"That goes your never-late-before-employee position Miss Attha!" spitted Yzak. _There goes my position in work! _thought Cagalli as she received the sudden great impact. She closed her eyes in timidity, preparing herself for further incoming comments by her boss.

_1 second, 2, 3..._

"Cagalli you may open your eyes now," said Yzak suddenly. "I have an important issue to instruct you this instant, so you better open your ears wide and don't miss out anything!" commanded Yzak.

_Now that was unexpecting! _thought Cagalli in sheer disbelief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mortimer, do you see the counter anywhere?" questioned the annoyed Young Master.

"Yes, Young Master, it's at the far end of your right if you had looked more carefully," replied Mortimer calmly.

The Young Master immediately halt and took a turn to his right then walked towards the counter, feeling even more annoyed.If you had looked more carefullyHis butler's words swirled in his mind, giving him more irritation. Mortimer silently followed behind him, trying to keep up with his Young Master's pace.

The Counter

"Hi good afternoon Sir!" greeted the lady at the counter with a cheerful bright tone. It helped to clear a quarter of the Young Master's irritation. She was clad in a royal red coat, the uniform for the Z.A. motors workers. Her brown hair was coiffured into a bun, and a small smile was plastered on her petite face.

"Hi, I'm here to view Z.A. motors's latest convertible model, so-" he was suddenly cut off by the counter lady.

_Doesn't she know the famous me at all? How dare she cut me off when I'M speaking. _he thought.

"Then please take a seat over there while you wait to get into the exhibition hall. I'm very sorry that you would have to wait. It is because the exhibition hall is too crowded. We have a limited capacity of fifty people in the hall. Thank you very much." said the lady as she pointed at an area filled with bright red posh chairs. Only A few of them were occupied with customers eagerly waiting .

The Younger Master was annoyed once again. "Limited capacity? I've never heard of such nonsense before!" said the Young Master.

"Sorry, but our boss said it is meant to be that way" replied the lady apologetically.

He left his seat angrily and stomped to the waiting area. He settled in one of the red chairs while his butler took a seat beside him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unexpectedly, the son of Z.A. Co.'s chairman is right now in this building. His sevants called just a while ago and said that he is coming to view our latest convertible model. We have to prepare the top promoter to attend to him. Thus YOU, Cagalli Yula Attha, my supposedly best employee, have been specially picked by me to attend to this V.I.P.. Make sure you don't ever raise your voice at him nor do anything violent. If not,you'll face the music. So, get going now!" instructed the boss, Yzak Joule, hastily.

"Umm.. Yes boss!" said Cagalli after a slight hesitation. She had tried her best to absorb her boss's instructions, however it seems that what came in went out. _Ah, forget it. You can think on your feet! I'll handle this with no problem! _thought Cagalli. She took to her heels and set off for the waiting lounge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So much for MY day" grunted the Young Master as he folded his arms. He was similar to that of a bitter sullen face of a child brooding over his homework.

"Calm down now Young Master. I'm sure that our maids have already informed the manager of Z.A. motors that you are coming to visit and to send their best attendant to serve us. Perhaps the attendant is late." said Mortimer, trying his best to tame his impatient Young Master.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait a minute, I don't know how this V.I.P. looks like! Yzak didn't even tell me his name! Damn that Yzak..." muttered Cagalli.

She took the escalator down to the ground level. To her horror, there were a few customers waiting to be served. How would she know who her customer is! However she noticed a young man with his butler. _This guy's rich. Must be the V.I.P.! _thought Cagalli. She was counting on her luck, and made her way to the young man.

While Mortimer was waiting, he noticed a blond haired woman dressed in a red coat, similar to that of the lady at the counter, along with a silver-haired man behind her, approaching. He nudged his Young Master, " Young Master, I think that the attendant has arrived."

"My apologies for my delay gentlemen. I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, the best employee of Z.A. Motors. Miss Attha will do. And now would you follow me as I take you to the exhibition hall. " said Cagalli with a light smile.

As soon as Cagalli made her 'grand' introduction and apologetic speech, the Young Master immediately stood up and scrutinized his attendant. He looked at her indentification card.

A lengthening pause took over.

_Is this guy nuts or what? _wondered Cagalli angrily as she noticed her customer scrutinizing her as if she was some extraterrestrial life form.

"Shall we get going now gent-" said Cagalli before being abruptly interrupted by her customer.

The silence broke

"YOU PEST! You are that inconsiderate citizen who collided into me back then, I fell down and got my shoulder injured. Neither did I get any help to get up nor an apology from you, instead I got an irritated sort of, "I said EXCUSE ME!" straight from your mouth. I'm not done yet. There's another thing. You left your half-eaten bread on the floor and simply ran off. Illegal littering I call it. And I, doing my part as a good-natured citizen, kindly picked it up for you, and throw it into the litter bin. By looking at the bread crumps around your mouth, it shows that **you** are **indeed** the owner of the half-eaten bread." said the Young Master cooly.

At the sound of the word 'bread', Cagalli's heart skipped a beat. _My bread! I dropped it! _panicked Cagalli. It took her a while to register her customer's words in her already exploding mind.

For a moment, Cagalli was in thoughts.

Wait a second, I didn't bump into a blue head, I bumped into a black head! Sheesh, this guy's so conclusive!

"Sorry, excuse me sir. I think you have mistaken me for someone else. However I remember that I collided into a black-haired person. Not a blue-haired guy!"exclaimed Cagalli.

"I'm sorry. However it is **YOU** who have mistaken my black-haired butler for me. Further more, such an unkempt employee does not fit the term 'best employee'. So why am I being served by you?" rebuttaled the young man.

"I erm... " stuttered Cagalli. Upon hearing her customer's rebuttal, she remembered that after she had collided with a man, all she could see from the corner of her eye was a black head. The young man had actually fell down and thus Cagalli could not see the blue head . Instead, she saw his black headed butler. No wonder!

She was at a loss for words. Too taken aback by her customer and her horrible act. She felt shameful and small, especially under the gaze of her customer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All this while...

Yzak had stalked his employee, Cagalli, after instructing her on an important issue.

Across the room and down the escalater, he silently followed behind his employee. Like a kidnapper about to take action on an innocent young girl. When his employee had found her customer, he walked nearer towards her. However, he did not interrupt their conversation instead, listened to it. Eavesdropped.

He listened with hundred percent attention to their conversation which had rather developed into a argument. As he listened, anger aroused within him. He had never expected his employee to do such an unmoralized act. He also remembered warning his employee not to raise her voice at her customer and yet, she did it as easy as abc.

_If this is the way you do it, then you are fired, Miss Attha_

When his employee was dumbfounded, he stepped into the scenario.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir! I'm terribly sorry for such a callow employee of mine! I've truly made a great mistake in assigning her to attend to you. I ask for your forgiveness Sir. Please, take a seat while I see to this matter and get you another attendant. Give me an allowance time of three minutes. Thank you Sir!" said Yzak in a rush. He hauled his blond employee up the escalator, to theentrance of the office.

----

"I hope she gets fired!" cursed the Young Master as he sat in his seat.

----

The boss let go of his employee arm after hauling her from the waiting area to office door. His lips were set in tight line, a deep frown knitting his brow and eyes cold as before. With a serious expression, he looked at his unkempt employee who was looking down. He hoped that he would get his message through short, and clear.

"Cagalli"

There was a long pause

"You are fired."

_Message sent_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The End of Chapter Two----

_**What a common boring ending. Sorry haha, bleah. Well then, for the first i shall say. Please please please REVIEW! State your feelings opinions whether it can be improved, by how, anything. I accept criticism too don't worry. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: I'm so very sorry about chapter two. There were simply too many flaws! **_

Chapter Three

Cagalli wished that a hole in the floor would open for her to escape. Never had she prepared for this to come nor had she thought about it before. Yet it came so soon just like a tidal wave.

'You are fired.'

The three words hit her like three mighty punches. It continuously replayed in her mind, causing pain to her heart.

Her future, her chance to get promoted, her dreams, all shattered into uncountable pieces before her. It was as if she was standing in front of a mirror, looking at her reflection. Then suddenly the mirror cracked and broke. Her reflection disappeared, her hopes shattered.Words could not express her grief. However, deep down within her, a 'volcano' was about to erupt.

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"SO BE IT!" she fought back against her sadness. She focused all her energy in her right fist, and punched her ex-boss at the abdomen. Her blow was so strong that it sent him falling backwards. His blood was spitted at Cagalli's face due to her powerful blow. He covered his injured abdomen with his hands and winced in pain, andlooked up at his ex-employee.

Cagalli's eyes darkened into amber. Her lips curled in disgustat the feeling of her ex-boss's blood on her face. However, she could not be bothered to wipe away the blood. She looked down at him and silently pitied at his weak form.

"And that's for firing me!" She turned and held her identification card against the security machine. The machine beeped and Cagalli entered the office. The door closed with a hard slam, causing the floors to shake.

Upon hearing the sudden slam of the door, everyone immediately halt fromtheir work and looked towards the office entrance. There appeared Cagalli. There were fresh red blood stains on her face and her facial expression was terrifying. Everyone was gasped. Somealmost dropped their cup coffee. As Cagalli made her way to her desk, the workers in her way quickly gave way to her, making sure that they were at least a metre away from her, for they were in fear at the sight of her angry mood.

Cagalli packed her belonging sat her desk, mainly consisting of her stationaries. She throwed it all in a box and left behind all the work documents, leaving it to someone else who would clear it up for her. All eyes were set on the angry blond as she exited the office, carrying a box filled with her personal belongings.

* * *

"It's past three minutes! Some service this place has..." said the Young Master. Suddenly, he spotted a blond-haired lady descending at the elevator, clutching a brown box. He immediately recognised her as Cagalli, the unmoraled citizen.

As she walked towards the exit of the building, He saw the blood stains on her face, as well as her angry expression.

_She really did got fired didn't she? Hah. But why are there blood stains on her face? _he wonderd with deep frown.

* * *

Yzak had seen Cagalli walk out of the office with a box in her hand. She had threw him her identification card, and headed towards the elevator. She did not say anything. Not even a farewell. He regretted firing her.

The fact that the chairman's son who was still waiting to be served suddenly hit him. He hurriedly hauled out his mobile and called for the counter.

"Good morning! Z and A Motors here! How may I help you?" said the cheerful lady from the counter. "Ramius! Hurry get Mia Campbell to attend to a blue-haired young man whose name Athurn. He's sitting at the waiting area with his butler. This is very urgent so hurry or I'll fire you!" came the harsh reply of her boss. "Understood Sir!" Ramius was taken aback by the sudden emergency call.

She put down the receiver and immediately dialed Mia Campbell's contact number. After several rings the opposite finally answered, "Hello?.. Miss Campbell! The boss wants you to attend to a customer, Mr Athrun, right now. He's at the waiting area. He also said that it's urgent and important, so please hurry Miss Campbell ...Athrun? Oh my gosh! It's the chairman's son! I'm on my way Ramiu-" the line went off.

* * *

A tall slim lady with long flowy pink hair approached towards the men.

"Mr Zala! What a delight to have you as my customer! I'm Mia Campbell, your attendant for today. Now, would you please follow me to the exhibition hall?" said the overjoyed Mia upon seeing her long worshipped idol, face to face.

_Lacus? Why is she here? She's not even a car promoter! And her hair clip and ... their different! But she claims herself as Mia Campbell..._thought Athrun. None the less, he got up and followed his attendant to the exhibition hall. Mia clung onto his arm like leech as she directed him to the hall.

"Get your paws of me Miss" Athrun scowled. Mia retreated her arms from him obediently, making a sad sound in a throat. How sluty.

* * *

The Exhibition Hall

"So Athrun, which of our cars would you like to see?" Mia questioned seductively. Athrun almost went mad when Mia called him by his first name, but he managed to hold back his temper, "Your latest convertible model." he replied.

As expected thought Mia. She brought the two men to the convertibles section. The latest model of the convertible was placed on a black platform with a sign beside it stating all its features.

"Presenting to you our latest convertible! It holds up to a maximum of five passengers. This model has six airbags stored in different locations around the car, more than the other models. We ensure that you'll always have a smooth ride with this baby. The engines are doesn't make much sound, so you'll definitely enjoy more peace. Plus, it's an all new two thousand and four hundred engine capacity. The colours available are black and red. But I'll suppose you tochoose black to follow the trend. It can ride up to a speed faster than all other normal cars. It also has a mini-television installed so that you can have entertainment while you stop at a pertol station. What's even more new is the small snacks corner installed near the driver's seat. You can store your favourtietidbits and beverages in it. I'm sure it'll bring you much convenience. Any questions ok please?" Mia explained the features and highlights of the convertible in a breath while trying to make it sound more seductive.

"Yes I have a question Miss Campbell."

"Well then, shoot it"

"Is it all right if I can pay you the full cost of the car **now** plus extra money to get my car by tomorrow?" he ended with a light smile.

"Sur-Sure! I'll arrange everything to meet your needs Athrun!" Mia was a little startled by her customer's question, fortunately she replied without much hesitation.

"Then thank you, I'm taking my leave now Miss" Athrun and his butler turned their backs to Mia and left, leaving Mia behind, not giving her a chance to get his contact number.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Cagalli walked homewards. Even though the box which she was carrying blocked most of the view of her path, she walked at a fast pace, confident that no more accidents would occur after so many had happened.

"WAAH!" Cagalli fell. The contents in the box fell out onto the cement pavement. Sadly for her, the weather changed drastically. Dark heavy clouds replaced the white magnolia ones, thunder and lightning began to strike followed by a small drizzle. How ironic.

"I HAD ENOUGH ALREADY GOD! Damn it!" Cagalli cursed loudly. She hugged her knees and started crying.

"Honk! Honk!" an elegan twhite limousine pulled over beside Cagalli.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter Three----------------------------------

**_Author's Notes: So whose limousine is that?_** **_Poor Cagalli. Well then, review now! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: Your reviews are so greatly appreciated! Sorry that I forgot to space out some words in the previous chapter. At least I got more encouraging reviews! Thank you so much! Now on with chapter four.**_

* * *

****

Chapter Four

"Honk! Honk!" an elegant white limousine pulled over beside Cagalli's crying form.

Its black window slowly drew open to reveal a cool midnight-blue-head wearing dark shades. His outstanding blue hair was strongly highlighted due to black background inside the limousine. His blue locks had slight curls towards the end, not too curly, but perfect to match his charming facial features. Such natural hairstyle and hair colour was extremely rare in the modern era. Furthermore, he held an air of a celebrity.

Once the window opened to its fullest, he protruded his head out of the car window and removed his shades with a cool deft swipe. He glanced at the crying blond who was out in the drizzle.

Cagalli was oblivious to her surroundings while drowned in tears, until she heard a familiar voice call.

"So Miss Attha,... really got fired didn't she?" the man in the car shot her a sympathetic glance. "How pitiful... Here," he tossed a quarter at Cagalli. "Go get yourself a plaster, you've sure got a deep cut on your knee... So long loser!" he made a playful wink at her and slipped back on his sunglasses. The window drew up to a closeas the limousine drove away.

Cagalli stared at the limousine as it drove further and further away from her, until it was nowhere in sight. She was speechless and feeling ultra insulted. As if she neededthe pity of some guy like him.She remembered that guy's face vivdly, her customer, the oversized-ox! Not for long, her glance shifted to the quarter in her palm then to the cut on her knee. She was surprised that she did not notice the pain of the cut. Probably she was in great despair that she didn't feel it. She was drowned in thoughts for a moment. The longer she thought, the more she grimaced at the quarter.

Snapping out from her world of thoughts, she realised it was drizzling. The rain... It was an advantage that the blood stains on her face would be washed away without using any energy. However it would be a disadvantage if it meant soaking her favourite trousers. given by her brother. This dilemma between gathering back her belongings into the box and hurry home or to stay in the raina nd let it 'wash' away her troubles.

* * *

"Slam!" Cagalli shut the door behind her and immediately dropped her box of belongings. She collasped into her living room's couch and fell in a deep sleep, without giving any treatment to her minor wound nor even bothering to clean herself first. In her left hand, clutched the quarter given to her by her last customer, whose name she has yet to find out.

* * *

In The Limousine

Athrun, leaned back to his seat. He closed his eyes and reflected on what happened a few seconds ago.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said such mean words. She's feeling so hurt after getting fired, and yet I'm adding more to it... Hey wait a minute! She did a bad job in attending to me, so she got her just desserts! Equality._ He smirked _Well at least I gave her a pathetic gift, a quarter, for her to get a plaster. I wonder if she used it..._

His thoughts wondered to Cagalli. What was she doing, did she use his quarter, is she still out there in the rain, her crying form, her box of belongings which dropped on the pavement and her intrigueing golden-yellow orbs which looked like that it had a bitter past behind it.

"Sir, we're reaching in a minute." said Athrun's personal chauffeur, Mwu.

Athrun sat up straight and inhaled a deep breath. He was a little exhausted after what had happened in the morning, which had him waiting for long hours. Despite that, he looked on the bright side of life. He would be getting his new convertible by tomorrow. Not forgetting, it is his birthday today! He should be looking forward to what's installed for him. His lips curled into a light smile.

The limousine made a halt before the massive white gates of the Zala mansion. Almost immediately, it drew open in a welcome for the limousine to drive through. What layed beyond the white gates revealed a beautiful scene of nature, where one's eyes would instantly adore at. Lush green plants along with multicoloured exotic flowers adorned the sides of the carway. Indeed, one could seek refuge in such a soothing and naturize paradise. As for Athrun, he is already used to seeing such things as he pass the same path every day to get into the house.

The limousine took a turn to the right and pulled to a stop at the grand porch, where in the middle stood a lustrous fountain with a white statue of Patrick Zala on top of it. A maroon carpet was layed towards the entrance of the mansion. The whole sight of it had an air of grandeur and elegance like an Istana. The Zala mansion was truly the dreams of many.

Two rows of three servants rushed to the limousine to welcome their young master. The servant, Mir, nearest to the limousine opened the door politely, while others adjusted their uniforms. Athrun stepped out of the car and was greeted with a warm welcome by the household servants. He did his usual action, nod his head appreciatively a smiled at each of them, then walked towards the revolving house door.

As he entered the revolving glass door of the house, an ere silence engulfed his being. His father was not in sight, his mother had passed away, he has no siblings,his fiancee, Lacus, was not there either. So what happened to his father and Lacus? He was disappointed to see no one except his own reflection against the well polished marble floor. As his mood continued to drop, his butler's voice surprised him.

"Young Master, the Master has left the house for an urgent meeting. He won't back till evening, and will Lacus." said Mortimer. Athrun's hopes dropped further for he initially thought that his father would be in his study, and Lacus preparing something for him. It seems that his nineteenth birthday would be spent alone with his servants. He let out a sigh and took the lift to get to the fifth floor, where his room was located. As the lift doors closed, all the servants on the ground floor chuckled mischievously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Of Chapter Four------------------------------

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for the ultra long update. My exams are round the corner and so is my piano exam! So I don't have the chance to use the computer more frequent. But, hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter though i think it's kinda boring. heh. It's a chapter of the boring part of the story! So then, please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Notes: I received such lovely reviews from the readers! Thank you! It sure keeps my creative juices flowing. nyaha! XD ._**

* * *

Chapter Five 

Storey Five Lobbyat the Zala Mansion.

The pitch black lobby carried a haunting crypt-like ambience. So quiet the silence hurts your ears.

The only source of light emitted from the small LCD screen display at the lift, which casted an ere red glow on the olive persian carpet.

Windows were properly shut and sealed to block away any sunlight from intruding the lobby of darkness. Exit signs, air conditioners, including the subtle tread-lightings embedded in the hallways altogether were switched off.

All was a nightmare silence except for the heavy breaths of several anonymous. Eight ofthem hidden in different locations of the lobby. Behind a couch, behind a potted plant, beside a rubbish bin or underneath a carpet.

Each held a different item in hand, while anxiously awaiting for their commander to give a signal before taking action.

The two commanding personals stood riveted to the floor. Each taking position at the sides of the lift.

"Everyone in your places now... Not a sound to be heard," the commander whispered as soft as a mouse. He restricted himself from voicing too loud to 'awaken the evil spirits of the dark'.

His dark brown orbs were glued to the small LCD screen beside the lift, feeling the familiar tingle of adrenaline as the numbers displayed on the screen changed.

His hands fidgeted under the weight of a one and a half kilogram of bakery, very much afraid that his hands would fail on him, and drop the bakery.

He made a thumbs up at his second commander.

Her ever pastel-blue eyes reflected the red glow of the LCD screen, adding on to his trepidation.

He shifted his glance to the lighter she carried in her right hand. There it held still, like a dagger hungry to be coated with blood.

He was knocked out of his imagination when the second commander gently smiled and made a thumbs up in response.

Afterwards, hemade a final check around the lobby, ensuring all is well, like an army preparing to charge at their enemy.

The hidden eight stretched out thumbs up gestures in signifance that they were ready. He felt more relieved.

The commander made a mental pat on his back as a nervous smile crept up on his face. He looked back at the LCD screen.

* * *

G1 Ground floor...

* * *

1 First floor...

* * *

2 Second floor...

* * *

3 Third floor...

* * *

4 Fourth floor...

* * *

The commander gulped a big volume of saliva down his dry throat. His heartbeat was pounding at so fast that it was almost atit's limit. 

His hands quivered with the item he carried as excitement overwhelmed him. He could feel the bile rising up his throat.

* * *

5 Fifth floor 

"TING!" the plate, number five, situated on top of the lift immediately lit up in a mystic pale green.

* * *

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

Everyone mentally countdown to the opening of the lift doors.

The person controlling the light switches was feeling so presurrized as if everyone depended on him to save the Earth.

_One..._

_Take it away!_

* * *

The silver metallic doors of the elevator opened with a hiss.Bright orangeradiated from the lift, sending its rays playing with the intricate patterns of the lobbycarpet. 

There inside the lift stood a lonesome looking blue-headed coordinator. His head hunglow and posture slouched.

His skin winced against the sudden change of temperature. However his senses revived with a new ominous sensation which tickled him when the lift doors gave way to a grave black environment. It resembled a blackhole in space.

_It's still day time. How can it be so dark in here? _he thought as he vigilantly keep watch of his surroundings.

He tread into the black crypt-like lobby, his right handpositioned beside his pocket, ready to haul it out to shoot if any attempt to attack was made on him. His moment of vigilance was suddenly intruded by the glaring impact on his eyes.

At aheart-stopping suddeness, the lights went on, sending the young coordinator sheltering his eyes. He was caught. Like a criminal who tried to escape, however failed. Lights of helicopters and police cars flashed at the panic criminal, whom to no avail failed to escape.

Athrun was caught in a myriad of light rays.

Indeed a perfect timing to take the real action.

Kira signalled a simple gesture to his comrats to enter phase one of the mission.

* * *

Kira,commander of the A.Z.(Athrun Zala) mission, seized the opportunity and brought the cake towards Lacus, his second commander,who lit up the only candle on the cake with much agility and dexterity. Together, they held the cake directly in front of their victim, who was still in the midst of recovering from his battle of light 'attack'. 

At the same time, the eight servants jumped out from their hiding places and made a thundering noise which consisted of party poppers, whistles, and small trumpets. Various sounds mingled in the environment. Thelobby was filled with noise pollution, however it was a noise of joyful sounds for it was a joyous occasion.

Athrun rubbed his eyes and struggled to open an eye. The burning smell of the candle raised his attentiveness, causing his eyes to burst open in alarm. In the background, he noticed, hung a big colourful banner which read, "Happy 24th Birthday Chum!"

His spirits immediately lifted, like a child being presented with a candy by his parent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira made another signal to enter phase two.

Altogether in unison, everyone in the room, except for the surprised head, clapped and sang their hearts out the 'Happy Birthday Song' dedicated to their young master. It was like music to Athrun's ears as he clapped along to the tune.

At the last sentence of the song "Happy Birthday toooooooooo YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kira quickly nudged his pink-head companion.

Athrun was so indulged in happiness that he was unaware of his impending 'doom'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phase three aka Grand Finale

Athrun screamed his lungs out upon receiving the unexpected squishy impact.

"KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The previously hidden photographer fortunately captured this adorable scene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Of Chapter Five---------------------------------

**_Author's Notes: Well well well. Fortunately it's a weekend and I decided to do a quick chapter as well tried my very best to make it exciting. However it doesn't sound exciting to me. Hmm.. I really do wonder what are you opinions so please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Aw! I only had two reviews... Was the previous chapter that bad? Well, despite that, I'll still continue with the story unless the next chapter does not get above five reviews. Hah._**

* * *

Chapter Six

12.30 p.m.

Athrun's surprise birthday party ended with everyone, including all the servants of the Zala household, toasting to Athrun to wish him a bright and smooth future ahead.

Everyone held up their champagne-filled glasses.

"CHEERS!" everybody shouted. The clinking sounds of glasses filled the air followed by a minute of sipping sounds as everyone gulped down the tasty content in their glasses.

As for the birthday-boy, he was forced to drink an additional six glasses full of the white wine.

After his third serving, his face was already as red as a blood-red rose in full bloom. Despite that, everyone continued to cheer him on.

Glass by glass, Athrun finally made it to his six glass, the finishing line. As soon as he swallowed the last bit of the alcohol, he banged the glass hard on the wooden coffee table, grasping for air. The crowd around him broke into cheers, laughters and claps.

Athrun grinned from ear to ear, happy that he had accomplished his 'mission'. However, he could not take the overwhelming power of the alcohol, and finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

Many scenes was captured by the camerman, including the toasting ceremony, Athrun's face on his third glass and Athrun asleep.

Unfortunately for Athrun, he did not know that these photos were to be revealed to the public.

* * *

"Dong... Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong..Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong..." the clock struck twelve.

The awaken blond made soft irritated grumbles as she squinted at the wall-clock. She flipped around, the wound on her knee rubbed against the leather of the couch.

"OUCH!" Cagalli winced in pain.

She would not be able to continue sleeping since she became very awaken due to the cut's stinging pain.

She got up, deciding to take a warm bath then attend to her minor cut, and limped to the bathroom.

She flicked on the light switch.

The bathroom was immediately illuminated by the white ceiling light, bright rays reflecting off the emerald tiled walls. At the left, therewas a dark green granite counter with a metal sink installed in it. A big and long mirror was also placed on the wall above the sink.

Cagalli's eyes softened at the sight of the colour of the tiled walls. It was emerald. Her favourite colour. A sudden memory popped into her mind.

Emerald.

She suddenly remembered a person whom she met or passby had those coloured eyes. However, she could not seem to remember the person's name. Maybe she did not know the person's name at all. Cagalli could only envy the person for his or her beautiful feature.

She walked towards the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection.

There, she saw a blond head, whose hair was in a mess of tangles, honey-golden eyes, high-cheek bones with a light complexion with an overall grumpy expression of a girl who had just woke from sleep.

She leaned forward to the mirror, inspecting every feature on her face more closely, realising that her skin was smooth without blemishes. She looked at the reflection of her eyes and blinked. Does she really look like a male? She lifted a questioning brow.

Tired of looking at herself, she finally went to bathe.

* * *

Cagalli was in the bath for lmost an hour as she kept sheltering her wound from coming in contact with the water. She knew it would be pain if she exposed it to water. She hated pain, alot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All fresh and clean" she thought to herself, feeling slightly silly at her childish remark.

She had finally stepped out bathroom, changed into a clean pair of clothes. She dumped her soiled clothes into the laundry basket and went to get the antiseptic cream for her wound.

Atthe touch of the cold medication against the cut, Cagalli let out a small shrill. She paused, and for a moment stared at the cut. Her thoughts shifted to how she got the injury.

Her mind flashed memories dating back to losing her job, to the fall, to the white limousine and to the quarter.

The quarter! Cagalli suddenly remembered. Someone had given her a coin, but she did not use it. Cagalli tossed the tube of medication aside and dashed to the laundry basket.

She searched for her trousers and felt for it's pocket.

As her fingers touched a small cold metallic object, Cagalli hurriedly brought it out. Indeed it was a quarter!

She kept it in her green wallet, suddenly angry at the sight it.

It was that stupid customer of hers who gave it to her! The memory tugged at her painfully; she was already so tired.

Putting her wallet aside, she went back to apply the medication.

Finishing withplacing a plaster over the cut, she patted her cleaned wound gently, hoping it would recover quickly. She stood up, her stomach growled.

"Eating time!" Cagalli thought hungrily. She walked to the refrigerator.

A cold blast of air greeted her face as she opened it's white doors. Her eyes scanned at the contents of the fridge from top to bottom.

Milk, jam, eggs, peanut butter, tomato and chilli sauce, cabbage, spinach, fruits... NO INSTANT MEALS? Cagalli collasped onto the floor.

She had no choice but to have instant noodles **again. **She cooked a maggi branded instant noodle, chicken abalone flavoured.

Done with the cooking, she settled her bowl of noodles on the coffee table before the television.so that she could watch t.v and eat at the same time. She sat on the couch and grabbed the remote control. She switched on the television.

"So stay tuned to the next episode of Charmed!" sneak previews of the next episode of 'Charmed' was played on the screen. Cagalli had started eating her meal, wondering what would becoming up next in the television programme.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Tokyo Noon News (TNN). I'm Stellar, and I'm Shin" Cagalli watched intently. She had always enjoyedwatching the news, especially now that she could watch it in the afternoon.

The screen then focused on the female news reporter.

"Today is a very special occasion for the Chairman of Z and A Co. as his son, Athrun Zala, turns twenty-four. Let's take a look at how his birthday had turned out." reported the news lady.

The screen then flashed images and videos of the coordinator's face coated with cake icings, him having a toast with his crowd, him drinking glasses of champagne, his face a beet red and his sleeping form.

Cagalli's chopstick, gripping a few strands of noodles, was moving towards Cagalli's open mouth until she halted, staring at the television screen wide-eyed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Of Chapter Six--------------------------------------

**_Author's Notes: Yay! I've finally been able to update my story. All right then, please review! I must have at least a minimum five reviews to continue... nyaha! So PLEASE!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes: Dear readers, sorry if the previous chapter was boring. It's one of the boring chapters. And, sorry if it's short... I'll try my best to write longer chapters! All right! Thank you for the five reviews! I can continue with the story after all! So, sit back and relax as you enter Chapter Seven!**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Seven**_

Cagalli blinked a few times, trying to register what she had just saw on the television.

Her lips slowly curled into a playful smile. Then...

"Ha ha... Ha ha...Ha ha ha...HAHAHAHAHAH**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Cagalli's light chuckle suddenly developed into a thundering laughter. Loud enough to scare the wits out of a five year old child.

"He looks so adorable with his face a beet red! How embarrassing!" Cagalli leaned back in her couch, hugging her stomach. She laughed so much that her stomach hurt terribly. _It's that moron rich customer I had this morning! Ha! Serves him right for what he did to me! Haha! _Cagalli thought.

She breathed heavily, exhausted from all the laughing. "Looks like I've got the final laugh, birthday-boy!" Cagalli said proudly, like a young child boasting about her candy at her friends.

Despite that, she felt an awkward sensation.when she looked at the person's eyes.

A light floating sensation

Emerald...

Wow...

_Knock it off Cagalli! _her conscience shouted, realising that she was drawn to image of the person's eyes.

* * *

1.05 p.m.

After gobbling down her noodles, Cagalli decided to start looking for a new job. Stop slacking and start mending, she made a mental note to herself.

She retrieved the day's delivered newspapers from her mailbox and sat down on her couch.

"Tokyo News... "

"Classified..."

"Recruit!"

Cagalli chucked the other newspapers aside, the Recruit newspaper held in her hands.

She flipped through it's black and white pages, carefully scanning through the job offers, hoping to find one which would suit her best.

She was desperate to have a job, to earn money, to live up to her dreams.

The shine in her eyes however did not last long after flipping through five out of six pages of the newspaper.

Obviously, none of the job offers were favourable to Cagalli's liking. Most of them required an employee with masters degree, diploma or PHD. How demanding!

Cagalli was now looking at the sixth page, hopes lost, eager to tear the newspaper into shreds until something caught her eye.

_JOB OFFER AT Z.A. PETROLS as a car washer Second Aprillius Street_

_Requirements: Must be of at least eighteen years of age, dutiful, educated._

_Pls: Fax a copy of your identification card to us. No interview. First call first serve basis. _

_Telephone/Fax: 6492726_

Cagalli mind screamed in alarm when she read the last sentence.

She did not care whether it was a low-pay job or if it is under Z.A. Co., she just wanted to work again. After all, they required anyone whom is educated. No specific requests like degrees and so on!

With a speed of lightning, Cagalli hurried to fax a copy of her I.D and telephoned the employer.

* * *

"You got the job Miss, cognratulations..." replied the receiver.

She put down the receiver, and exploded in to cheers.

"I GOT THE JOB! YESS!" Cagalli cried for joy, jumping jubilantly around the living room as if she was the most lucky girl in Earth. All her troubles were instantly washed away as she jumped, like stomping on her problems.

She was happy to know that she would start work the very next day at eight thirty in the morning. Her work would last until five towards evening.

Her boss had informed her that she would have to wash and polish cars, help the other workers to pump petrol for their customer's cars if they needed a hand.

* * *

NEXT DAY!

8 a.m.

"All set for work!" Cagalli had woke up at 7.30 a.m, very excited to start work.

Strange. It is such a low class job and yet she is so glad about it.

She brisk-walked along the pavement to her work place, feeling slightly nervous to be working in a new environment,with new faces and a new boss. She wondered how her boss would be this time.

Cagalli soon reached her destination, now standing in amazement before Z.A. petrol station

The pertrol station certainly is enormous, stretching as far as ten terrace houses. There were eight big neat red columns, adorned with various smallmulticolouredmachineries and gadgets polished to sparkles, where drivers would stop to get their car's engine fuelled.

Curiousity aroused within Cagalli. She was new to these machines as she had never been to a petrol station before. Her thoughts wondered to how she would be handling with these machines. It would be so muchfun!

A glass panel-walled mart, 'Z and A Snacks OGalore', stood behind theeight columns. Snacks and beverages of different varieties wereput in metal shelves and refrigerators. It had checkered carpet flooring of lush warm red and black.

Cagalli adverted her gaze to the 'Car Wash' section. The section was separated into two; manual, automatic.

"Interesting!" she exclaimed.

The automatic car wash section had two gigantic glass walls built parallel to each other. In it were bigger machineries and gadgets; huge sponges, water pipes, polishers and a big fan to blow the car dry.

At the 'Manual Car Wash', there is a small platform where the car would drive on to to be washed. Beside the platform were bottles of car shampoo, polish, cloths ands ponges neatly placed in a small wooden counter.

Cagalli also noticed workers, dressed in collared-red shirt and black trousers, cleaning up the station..

She nervously walked towards small mart. Workers turned and looked at her with questioning faces, wondering why a girl was walking into a petrol station at such an early hour. This made Cagalli quicken her pace and lips set in a straight line.

As she entered the glass panelled door of the mart and was immediately greeted by man, who looked like he was in his late twenties.

"Welcome to your job on the first day my dear Cagalli!" he greeted gayly.

Cagalli grimaced at him.

She noticed; that he had a sissy voice, curly long purple hair tied in a low ponytail, a long oily face which had unmanly features along with countless ugly blemishes and his unbuttoned shirt which revealed half of his unmuscular chest!

Such a poorlydressed man! And his breath! Stinks of garlic!

_Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Is this person my boss? PLEASE! NO! _She screamed mentally, trying to control herself from saying those words out loud.

However half of her badly wanted to laugh out loud at his unmuscular chest. How daring of him to show it off like that! Haha!

"I'll be your new boss from today onwards! Just call me Yuna! All right dear? Now here's your uniform, be sure to wear it on later! Come, I'll show you around the station!" said Yuna. His was blinking at her all the time, making Cagalli's eyes widened at each time he blinked.

"O-oh! Yes boss!" Cagalli unwillingly received her uniform, disgusted that he had touched it even before she wore it, and followed her new boss out of the mart.

* * *

Later in the mid afternoon at four thirty, close to job dismissal.

Cagalli leisurely strolled along the 'Car Wash' area, waiting for customers to come in.

During the earlier half of her work, with the kind teachings of her colleagues, she had learnt how to use the different machines; the different petrols, how to fuel a car with pertrol and the steps to wash a car.

Before she even knew it, her colleagues were very friendly, and they all shared the same dislike for their boss for he treated them harshly.

Cagalli couldn't agree with their statement of the boss for he treated her anything except bad.

Nevertheless, at this peak hour, there were many cars coming in to get the engines fuelled.

Cagalli hoped that she would get the chance to fuel a real customer car's engine since there were so many cars coming in, and the workers might need her help.

She twiddled her thumbs idly, feeling bored.

She could only listen to the mixed sounds of heavy traffic, songs played on the Public Address. The mid afternoon heat was killing her.

Soon, Cagalli began to look foward to be dismissed so that she could buy groceries to stock up her refrigerator. She could even passby Z.A. Motors to see how was things going on without her. She missed the air-conditioned office, her desk, her job, her...

"Cagalli! I need some help here!" called one of the workers who was busy attending to a customer's car. He pointed to the eighth red column as a gesture for Cagalli to attend to the customer there.

Cagalli's boredom immediately vanished, now replaced with a new excitement.

_Of all the other car washers he chose me! Oh thank you!_

She had already walked to the sixth column and could see a black convertible and a maroon Toyota ahead at the eighth column.

Cagalli tauted. She couldn't possibly attend to a black convertible without any experience!

_No it can't be! I should be attending to the maroon one, _thought Cagalli.

* * *

"Ah! Lucky you are here Cagalli! Can you take onthat black hotty there? Thanks a million!" Cagalli's colleague grinned at her.

"HUH?" Cagalli was confused, unsure whether her ears are playing a trick her.

Unfortunately for Cagalli, her colleague was too busy to say anything and simply pointed her index finger at the black convertible. Beckoning her to hurry.

"Oh.My.Gosh..." the words slowly came out one by one, silently and seriously.

Cagalli had no alternatives. Feeling slightly scared and nervous, she walked towards the black convertible.

Then did she realise; it is a newly bought car, no flaws on it's metallic black skin, just shining like a star under the mid afternoon sun.

The owner of it certainly **must** be rich.

As soon as Cagalli reached the black convertible she saw a familiar figure leaning against it, drumming his fingers on the car door.

He had blue hair, black sunglasses on, wearing a white formal top matched with black trousers and black leather shoes.

Cagalli's instincts told her that he was no doubt the same rich customer she had from this morning.

She tensed.

Now beside him, about to ask for his order until...

He turned around and removed his sunglasses with a familiar deft swipe.

She looked into his eyes, and gasped.

Like a paleontologist coming face to face with a living dinosaur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Of Chapter Seven----------------------------------

**_Auyhot's Notes: I know I know! Sorry! This chapter doesn't have any Athrun and Cagalli moments! Sorry again!_**

**_BUT! BUT! stay tuned to the next chapter! Because I'm sure you don't wanna miss out the A and C part after such a long while after they met. HEHE. Oh well, hope this chapter is considered quite long? I had to write it in a rush cause i wanna mug! haha. Well, i'll be in mugging mode until October first week. I might update one chapter, which is the A and C part, if i can! Please review now!_**


End file.
